


文手挑战#3

by Photaesthesia



Category: Individual Creation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photaesthesia/pseuds/Photaesthesia
Summary: 3. 以“每个冬天的句号都是春暖花开”为开头，“早春不过那一瞬”为结尾，写一篇文。预警：BE，BL，绝症梗，单箭头，出轨，小破车。
Kudos: 1





	文手挑战#3

“每个冬天的句号都是春暖花开。”他拍拍我的背，抱紧我。织物的刺感让我的眼皮有点发痒，我的眼泪失去控制扑在他胸前，洇湿的水渍很快被针织的棉衣吸收。我嘟囔着：“或许我就活不过这个冬天了呢。”声音不出所料的湮灭在棉线的缝隙里，他没有听见，也或许听见了，他只是神色如常的继续哄着我。窗外阴沉的天终于载不住这厚重的雪，把它纷纷扬扬的倾覆在人间。  
他像哄小孩子一样，身子低下来，凑到我耳边说：“你看，外边下雪了诶。等雪停了我们去堆雪人好不好。”他好像在提出请求，我习惯性地点点头应下来，又花了一小会儿思考他所指，下雪了么。涣散的瞳孔对不上焦，感觉好像窗外有什么在闪，大概是雪花吧。懒得仔细看，就又躲回他怀里：“再让我抱会儿。”  
毕竟也抱不了多久了，肝癌IV期的病人，生命大概就像现在窗外的雪花一样在做盛大的落幕，雪霁云销的时候，就走到奈落了。  
“冷，要被子。”刚哭完的鼻音有点重，喷出的气息落在他胸口，我感觉到他身体在升温。我眼神刚恢复清明，抬头便对上他一双眼眸。这眸子真好看，棕色的瞳仁反射着灯光，就好像眼里有星辰，勾心夺魄莫过如此。我慢慢勾着他的身子往上爬，我好想快一点，只是没有气力了。快一点就少一分被推开的风险，我就快碰到那一对肖想已久的唇瓣了。我心旌摇曳，但他只是呆呆地望着我，时间仿佛静止了，只剩下我在缓缓探头，还有窗外雪花飘零。  
我碰上了他的唇，是温热的，稍稍有点龟裂的硬。他从医院把我扶回家又哄着我，应该忙坏了吧，也没喝过水。我见他没反应，偷偷伸出一点舌尖，摹他的唇，干涩的划过去，沙沙的。他仍在定定的望着我的眼睛出神，我就慢慢扫过来，再扫过去。  
他好像回过神来了，要把我推开了么，他抓着我的衣服，就该把我甩远了吧。死前吻过他的唇，我该心满意足了吧。我闭上眼，眼前是第一次见到他的那个冬天，他是学生会的学长，在筹备元旦联欢的时候我的衣服被凸出的铁片刮漏，数九寒冬天寒地冻的晚上，他把自己的外套搭在了我身上，跑去对面的便利店给冻得发抖的我买来热的奶茶。再后来，冬天过去了，春暖花开，我跟在学长后面忙着各种活动，我一直喜欢学长，但从来不敢和他说。他有优秀的女朋友，他和我不是一类人，他注定不属于我。  
但他没有拽开我，我感受到背上一股温和而坚定的力量把我推向他。他张开唇瓣含住我的舌尖，用力的吸吮。我的脑子当机了，但我的身体在迎合他。我在他的唇齿间逡巡，缓慢而热切，好似要数清他有多少牙齿。忽然，他轻轻咬了我，我的身体像触电般剧烈的颤抖了一下。这不是梦啊。他在真真切切的吻我。他开始反攻了，舌头侵占入我的口腔，扫过我的上颚，轻压我的舌根，舔着我的牙齿，和我的纠缠在一起。我把他抱紧，我感觉到炙热的物件紧贴着我的小腹，一颤一颤的。我自然清楚那是什么，我想要，我贪婪的发狂。  
我把手挪到前面，隔着布料盘桓在他腹肌上犹豫。他攫住我的手，往他衣服里伸，我终于碰到了。我的指尖在激动的颤抖，在他身体的表皮上刮过，我从唇舌间接收到他低闷的呻吟，只一个短促的音节。“握住吧，”他从我脸上拔出来，“今天都给你。”言讫，复又按着我的头吻了下去。我张开手，握住滚烫的触感，如果镜头拉远一点，可能看到我在哑笑。我摩挲着上面的筋脉纹路，用拇指轻轻划过顶端，细微的抖动着。我偷偷睁开眼看他，他似乎还蛮饕足，紧张的心才没有钻出来见哥哥的舌。我怕我做的他不满意，我慌极了。慌到连最简单的套弄都做不顺畅。他好像在轻笑，嘴上的动作也轻柔了些，我尝到他在讲别紧张。我的手在他的衣服里有节奏的撞着他裤子的布料，闷响掺着口中涎液的交换的水声，煞是催情。  
他的分身在变大，而我不争气的身体在同步扩大我的疼痛。我竭力控制着颤抖和闷哼声，唯恐他觉察到什么，就不肯和我做了。他或许觉察到了，但万幸他没有停下，他把裤子都褪到股间，再把我的头按下去，外力猛地落在我身上，恰逢霜澌正穿透我的肝脏，痛的我叫出了声。我不敢再犹豫，拼着力气张开嘴覆住他的肉棒，腥咸的气息冲入鼻腔，使我几欲作呕。我把舌头推上去，靠在他身上，慢慢往里含。身体上的刺痛快把我逼疯，但我不敢出声喊疼，松了口大概就再也得不到了。他大概是在责备我的迟缓，抵住我的头硬塞进来，眼泪一滴滴砸下去，恰似外边被狂风拍到地上的雪花。他插进我的咽喉，那些精巧的脉络印在我里面，我开始剧烈的咳嗽，我嗫嚅着对不起，不知晓他听没听见。他前后挪腾起来，分身跟着在我口腔里攻城略地，我喉咙痛的发不出声，身上又是砭骨的折磨。我抱紧他的大腿，用一只手狠命的往另一只手上抓，我祈祷自己没有晕过去，从来没有人以这种姿势祈祷，嘴里插着亵物，跪的蜷曲，头发散乱不堪。上帝可能是感受到了我的诚意，放任我继续遭受折磨。恍惚间我感到有什么喷在我的咽喉，然后他终于退出去，在我被眼泪打湿的脸上蹭了蹭，再把我拎起来。  
他扯掉我的底裤，把我扔在他身上，对准了以后就粗暴的压下去。我自然是不奢望润滑的，能和学长做，我怎样都可以。可疼痛是真实的，眼泪决堤，尖叫决堤，理智决堤，我不顾一切的抱住学长。他开始动起来了，我好像置身于暴风雪来临时的小舟上，风雨飘摇，下一秒就要支离破碎。尤其是，桅杆就插在我身体里，它在我身体里变大，顺着海面的颠簸深深浅浅的出入着。又好像他在我身上弹赋格，吻着我的是一个声部，抚弄我乳心的是一个声部，击打我臀瓣的又是一个声部，在我身体里深深浅浅的演奏着的又是一个声部。它们叙述主题，相互应答，吻深的时候手加进来大力的揉捏，这只手缓停下来紧接着又用力拍几下臀瓣，等到自由发挥的时候，就在我的里面肆意兴风作浪。完美的四声部赋格。只可惜我这部破旧的琴，身体在剧痛，意识也开始迷离。下面像被剑刺开，顶穿，我本能的环住学长的腰，他顺势一挺，逼得我叫出声，紧接着越来越快，手上也加了力气，似乎要把我和叫声一起揉到支离破碎，底下的肉棒反复冲击着我的内壁，仿佛准备把我的灵魂从身体里撞出去。快感一次次涨潮把我丢到极乐净土，肉身的疼痛在一次次把我拖回来。我卡在边缘，进退不得。  
外边的风裹挟着雪喧嚣的骇人，橘粉色的光像极了被冻毙于风雪的尸体的颜色。我耳边的啸叫或许是风，又或许是快感带来的耳鸣。我的意识开始模糊了，我就要被冻死在冬天了，恍惚间我感觉底下有一股暖流冲入身体，霎时间春暖花开，可紧接着热源就抽了出去。我在变冷，我能预见到外边的雪要停了。我想告诉学长我爱他，转念又放弃。他可以继续过他的正常生活，而我，我感激他成全了我。  
外边的雪停了，风也止了。太阳露出半边，映在堆雪人的学长和他女朋友身上，恍若神明般璀璨。他和他女朋友说：“等这场雪化了，就该春暖花开了。”女朋友点点头，笑着抱住学长。天边迟来的燕子披着细碎的金光。  
可其实，早春不过那一瞬。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：“雪晴风静燕来迟”出自张孝祥所作《浣溪沙》，本词最后一句是“莫教辜负早春时”。


End file.
